Subsystems of data handling systems, such as subsystems for handling and storing data, may be arranged in a private network, such as an Ethernet network, and are arranged to report their errors, for example, via the network, to a master console. The master console logs the error and may send an error report to a service dispatch station. From there, a trained service person may be dispatched to repair the reporting subsystem. The subsystem preserves an error log about the error and may preserve a log of its activities at the time of the error, and the service person will review the log(s). If the error affected or was caused by other subsystems, activity logs of those subsystems may be useful. The other subsystem may overwrite the activity logs due to heavy usage and, depending on the time it takes for the service person to arrive, the logs may not be available.